The secrets of life
by Ariana Burning Rose
Summary: Rose has many secrets that only her best friend Storm, her boyfriend Johny, and herself know about. With people following her around it gets harder for her to keep her secrets secrets.


Forest-Hiei: Here's my teen titan story, not much fighting in it yet but it's good...

Rose: It's a good story I swear!

Storm: It is a good story... can't say we're good or bad people though.

Forest-Hiei: You only say that because your in it.

Rose: So?  
Storm: What's wrong with that?

Forest-Hiei: (Rolls eyes)

Forest-Hiei & Rose & Storm: Please read and review.

AN: I don't own Teen Titan.

Chapter 1

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled

The team went to action. Beast Boy changed into a lion, Raven started to cast a spell, Starfire threw her starbolts, Cyborg started fist fighting, Robin threw discs, and Rose pulled out her shrukins.

"Your going down Overlode!" Cyborg yelled.

"Eat my shrukins!" Rose yelled throwing her shrukins at Overlode.

Overlode picked up Rose and held her.

"Watch out." Raven said as she made a huge wave.

"No! Don't! Stop!" Robin yelled.

But it was to late, the water hit Overlode, and Rose screamed as she got shocked by high voltedge. As Overlode fell he released Rose.

"I got you!" Cyborg yelled diving for Rose.

Just then Johny Ransin jumped out of an allyway and caught Rose.

"So we meet again bird boy." Johny said.

"Johny." Robin said angerly.

"I got a plane to catch, ... oh and nice seeing you againg bird boy." Johny said throwing a smoke bomb.

The bomb exploded and a ton of smoke covered the street.

"Titans search the city!" Robin coughed.

At Johny's house

"About time you woke up." Johny said.

"I guess so." Rose said giveing Johny a kiss.

Rose then got out of bed and streched. Johny got off his chair and walked over to Rose. Rose smiled and put her arms around Johny's neck. Johny pulled Rose closer to him and kissed her.

"Remeber your going with me to prom tomarrow." Rose said.

"Where you want me to pivk you up at and when?" Johny asked.

"Titan Tower at 5 p.m. , I'll be outside." Rose said.

"Ok" Johny said.

As Johny went to kiss Rose again Rose's communicator went off. Rose rolled her eyes and answered it.

"Ya?" Rose asked.

"Friend you are ok!" Starfire said.

"Yes I'm fine." Rose said.

Rose covered the communicator part and said "I gotta go."

Johny nodded and gave Rose a kiss goodbye.

"Are you comeing home soon?" Starfire asked.

"I'm on my way home right now." Rose said closing the door to Johny's house.

"Ok see you soon." Starfire said.

Rose clicked her communicator off and walked down the street towards Titan Tower. Every once in awhile men driving by would slow down and whistle at Rose. Rose would smile and wave just to be nice.

"Rose need a ride?" Robin asked pulling up on his motorcycle.

"Sure why not." Rose said getting on Robin's motorcycle.

Robin handed her a helmet and waited for her to out it on before heading towards Titan's Tower.

At Titan Tower

"What happened? How'd you escape?" Beast Boy asked.

"Gave him a poundin to remeber for life." Rose lied.

"So Rose who you going with to prom?" Storm asked changin the subject.

"Not sure." Rose lied.

"Surley you've some one!" Storm said.

"Excuse us for a minute." Rose said grabbing Storm's arm and pulling her out the door.

"Come on tell me!" Storm said.

"Beast Boy get out of here!" Rose yelled picking up a green mouse.

Rose opened a window and threw Beast Boy out.

"Not fair!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Now will you tell me?" Storm asked grabbing Rose's arm.

Rose looked around and sighed.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Storm said.

"I'm going with Johny Ransin." Rose said.

"You're joking right?" Storm asked laughing.

"No." Rose said.

"What happens when Robin sees you with him?" Storm asked.

"He won't find out, you'll know him as Joe. Johny already knows that you'll call him Joe." Rose said.

"Ok. Let's go pick what we're going to wear and fix our hair!" Storm said running down the hall towards the rooms they shared.

Rose ran after Storm. Rose looked around to make sure no one had followed them before closing the door.

In Rose's & Storm's room

Storm had every dress they owned pulled out, all the dresses were on the floor, the beds, hanging from the curtains, and the chairs.

"Who would of guessed we had so many dresses?" Storm asked.

"Not me." Rose said picking up a black dress.

"No black!" Storm scolded sorting out all the black dresses.

"How about red?" Rose asked.

"No, not for you." Storm said.

"How about this?" Rose asked picking up a dark blue dress.

"That's cute!" Storm said dropign all the dress she had in her hands on the ground.

"How do I look Lady's?" Beast Boy asked walking out of the closet in a hot pink dress with heels.

Rose grabbed a blanket, rapped it around her herself, and screamed.


End file.
